


Bad Breakups

by PandoraButler



Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Black Butler - Freeform, Ficlet, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, anyway, idk how to do tags anymore, sad stuff, tiny fic, tissues needed, ugh i've typed up so many tags today, undertaker x vincent, vincent x undertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: The Undertaker makes a decision and his ghost boyfriend doesn't agree.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Music Inspired One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397482
Kudos: 7





	Bad Breakups

**Author's Note:**

> Set Fire to the Rain by Adele

There were things in The Undertaker's long life that he knew wouldn't last. One of these said things was his relationship to Vincent Phantomhive. He'd read the newspaper articles about them and saw that it would burst into flames eventually. But, he'd always bring himself to a state of denial. He'd always say that something was going to make it work; something would make it better than it had been before. But with every argument, with each time one of them cracked underneath the pressure, that something never came. Their relationship never improved. There was no such thing as a 'happy ending' to their tale. 

The Undertaker sat in his room, on his bed, staring at the wall, at the floor, at the ceiling, at anything that would distract him from the male before him. He sighed a deep, prolonged, sigh and looked back to Vincent. This day was inevitable. Nothing lasts forever, especially not _this_. Vincent was looking at him with that same face. That normal expression of distrust, disbelief, nonchalance, that he always wore. The Undertaker never quite understood how it was possible for a man to have all three on his face, but, to Vincent, everything came with ease. 

"I don't understand why you're doing this," Vincent said. 

Silence filled the room like a dreaded cloud until The Undertaker spoke, "I'm sure you know very well why I'm doing this. It's not that hard to connect the dots, Vincent."

"But, I don't," Vincent said. His voice was laced with pain, pain that The Undertaker was trying to rid himself of. He knew that this day would come so he was initiating it now. There was no other solution. 

"I let it fall, my heart, and as it fell you rose to claim it," The Undertaker began. "It was dark and I was over, until you kissed my lips and you saved me." But that wasn't true. He was a ghost. He could only hover over him. This relationship, it wasn't real. There was nothing he could do to make it real. "My hands, they're strong, but my knees were far too weak...to stand in your arms without falling to your feet..." Every time they tried to touch, he would fall over, pass right through him. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't live like this anymore. "There's a side to you that I never knew, all the things you say, they were never true, and the games you play you would always win..." 

"That's not- I didn't mean-" Vincent couldn't think of the right words to say anymore. What was he going to do to make this better? Was anything possible? Would anything fix this? 

"Stop it! Just, just stop it," The Undertaker pleaded. "You and me together nothing gets better..."

"That's not true! It isn't!" Vincent cried as his body faded. He was a ghost. He was just a distant memory. The people would see the fire in the morning. They'd see that The Undertaker finally went insane and burned his building down. There would be no 'crazy old guy' on the end of the block talking about his 'one true love' that no one else could see. There would be no awe, no mystery, just sorrow, just death. 

"You need to stay alive," Vincent begged. "Force me to move on, if you must, but don't kill yourself with me," he cried. It was too late. He was barely visible now. The Undertaker could no longer hear or see him. The ghost that possessed him was finally gone, so, why didn't he feel happy about it? Surely, there should be some freedom in knowing he no longer had to worry about Vincent. The Undertaker cried as the flames consumed what was left of him. He sobbed and tore out his hair. He screamed. He died. But, unfortunately, his legend would live on. 

He set fire to their home in the middle of a rainstorm. He watched it pour outside as he touched his face. He cried. He could hear Vincent's screams. He lay there, on the ground, closing his eyes, feeling what was leftover of Vincent. He would feel him forever. There would be no more waking up by the door, wondering if Vincent would pop out one day. It was over. Finished. 


End file.
